This invention relates to a game which may be used for individual entertainment or by a pair of opponents competitively. In the past, a great number of toys and games have been devised which pits the dexterity or skill of the players in opposition as they attempt to manuever miniature racing cars along a fixed track. These cars are normally individually controlled by the players by electrical transformers energizing the track to provide power for the vehicle electric motors. The popularity of such devices has been immense as evidenced by the myriad of types and numbers marketed.
Due to the nature of the power supply and the abuse received at the hands of children, however, the aforementioned devices rarely work for prolonged periods of time.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a competitive racing rocket sled game which is economical to manufacture, extremely durable, and safe for children of all ages.